beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 32: The Pharaoh Returns?!
Overpowered! A Dragon Defeated is the thirty-second episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. The battle between Ramaz Dolsa and Psyra, Rio, and Sanakami continues, and Xiao Des wakes up and joins the fray, to disastrous consequences. Plot Continued from last episode, Barlon has just destroyed Yamato's Facebolt, Kailon has Apophis wrapped up in its chains, and Itzamna has activated its Spin Track, and uses the spikes from the Spin Track and the Fusion Wheel to smash into Malion. Malion responds with its Re-Quip, and covers itself in blades, and smashes back into Itzamna. Barlon returns to the ground, and sends its obelisk at Apophis, before charging into Apophis itself. Mailon smashes Itzamna, and Itzamna smashes it back, and Malion sends Itzamna flying at Yamato. Yamato uses an ability to move itself out of the way of Itzamna, and Malion uses its ability Cutting Edge to increase the size and strength of its blades. Itzamna uses its ability Yaxcocahmut and soars into the sky and Malion chases it, Kailon slams its chains into Apophis, but Apophis lessens the impact of the hit using its flexible Spin Track. Mailon falls back to the ground, followed by Itzamna, Itzamna aims from Malion's Facebolt, but Malion tilts its blades into Itzamna, cutting into it. Itzamna is flicked onto its side by Malion, but uses a mode change to regain its balance back onto its tip, but loses the ability to attack. Malion uses Cutting Edge again, and Itzamna uses Kinich Ahau again while Malion is generating hardlight, sending it back. Barlon smashes into Yamato, however upon hitting it Yamato disappears, which Sanakami reveals was only and afterimage. Barlon activates its ability Astro Reaper, creating its scythe around itself, and attacks Yamato, tearing a huge chunk out of it. Bahrev says he respects Sanakami's tenacity, and Malion moves to the centre of the stadium to activate its special move. Malion activates its Special Move Blade World, and Itzamna activates its own special move Itzamna's Tempestuous Terror, breaking pieces of the stadium using its powerful sound-waves. Malion impales Itzamna on its spikes, and Itzmana begins super-heating the pieces of the stadium that it broke off, Yamato uses the power it has generated to escape from Barlon's assault. Malion's spikes impale and exit Itzamna, punching holes in it, and Itzamna flings the super-heated pieces of stadium at Malion, while Apophis activates its Chaos Move Flood of Madness. Sephoral is confused by the mention of chaos, and it gets very storm, with lightning, tempest winds, dark clouds, and the area begins to heat up, due to the special move, these factors cause all fire, lightning, and air-based abilities are multiplied in power by a factor of 10. Sephoral tells his comrades that he will end the battle, Barlon halts its attack on Yamato and moves behind Kailon, and Malion ends its special move and likewise moves behind Kailon. Kailon activates its own special move, Drasegred Xen, and two large black rings appear with large meteorites in them. Bahrev says that before they win, he wants to know what happened to the blonde guy he fought, however the commotion from the battle wakes up Xiao Des, Sanakami introduces himself to Des, but Des says introductions can wait. Bahrev mocks Des, and Des's aura flares up, Des questions where Azaren is, but the Ramazaians ignore him. Psyra asks if they are going to answer the Bei-ling emperor, which angers Bahrev, who spits on Psyra, and curses him for his impudence. Axerel says that if Des wants to know anything then he'll have to fight them, and Des asks Psyra what their abilities are, to which Psyra replies Black Rings, which surprises Des as he had directed his question at Rio, whose spirit is inhabiting Psyra's old body. Des launches Xiaolong into the fray, but Xiaolong is knocked out immediately by Barlon , Mailon intercepts it when it hits the ground. Kailon continues its special move, knocking Yamato out of the battle and causing Itzamna's spin to reduce to almost nothing, only Apophis remains to challenge it, albeit wobbling slightly, and Malion and Barlon savage Xiaolong, who has long since stopped spinning. Kailon's special move ends, and Apophis charges it, the beast rising out of the bey, striking at Kailon. However before the battle can be concluded, Azaren's voice is heard over the battlefield, commanding Sephoral, Bahrev, and Axeral to come back to the ship at once, which they do immediately via portal. Psyra recalls Apophis, and Rio and Sanakami recover their beys, Psyra pats the pair on the back, congratulating them for fighting well, before turning his gaze upon those lying unconscious on the ground. Category:Zero Era Episodes Category:Role Play